Halloween for Rikkaidai
by NightLunatik
Summary: First fanfic, Halloween. Have you ever tried looking at your friend and could tell from the look in your friend's eyes that they were getting the the same idea?


First FanFic EVER  
**Disclaimer; I OWN NOOOTHING! NOT PRINCE OF TENNIS, NOT RIKKAIDAI AND NOT HALLOWEEN x'D**

**Note;**  
It was a crazy idea I got and at first I wanted it to a long oneshot, but ended up deciding that I will make it in chapters :3  
Hope you will enjoy reading it, since I indeed enjoy writing it xD  
Please tell me what you think and let me know if it's any good ^^  
.. and one more thing.. I'm not from a english country, so my english is not the best... x'D

* * *

Have you ever tried looking at your friend and could tell from the look in your friend's eyes that they were getting the the same idea?  
That feeling and idea was shared completely between Niou and Yagyu. Both of them decided to meet over the weekend and talk their idea though. They were going to make the most unforgettable night for their tennis team..  
Lucky enough Nious parents and siblings was going out for the weekend, which gave them the opportunity to use the house for their plans. With the promise to clean up after themselves before they came back.

The doubles pair of Rikkaidai went out shopping for what they need. They came to realize that they actually needed a lot for the night. Costumes, decorations and of course food and drinks.  
"Yo Niou and Yagyu!"  
The two of them turned at looked surprised as two familiar faces approached them.  
Mauri and Jackel.  
Mauri had a curious gaze as he saw what the two of them had in their shoppingcart. Mostly candy he had noticed. Jackel looked a bit confused as well. They had more than Jackel normal saw Mauri buy and that was saying a lot.  
Mauri took a out a back of worms jelly beans.  
"Mind telling us what you are up to? Though I can tell it's something big" the tensai asked as he blew his pink gum in a big bubble.  
Yagyu pushed up his glasses as Niou grinned.

The four of them became back to the house after shopping. Niou and Yagyu let them in on the idea and Mauri begged to help and forced Jackel into helping too.  
"It would be fun!" Mauri said overjoyed. Jackel didn't seem to think the same and was starting to wonder if it was perhaps wise to invite Sanada. Wouldn't he see it as a waste of time they could use on practices? Mauri told him not to worry too much. Yukimura wasn't at the hospital any more, so it would be possible for Yukimura to put a good impression on the strict caped vice-captain.  
They came up with plans on how to do things and even made invitations for their fellow team mates.

"Hello-what?"  
"Halloween and get it right now, idiot"  
Akaya looked totally confused at his red haired sempai and down at his card, before looking more confused at Mauri.  
"Halloween is a American tradition which is celebrated with horror and trick 'n' treat" Yanagi calmly explained. Akaya looked less confused, but not really amused about it.  
"Yeah! Kids walks from door to door and gets candy!" Mauri said smiling and a bit dreaming. A little jealous of the kids for getting candy that easily.  
Yukimura let out a mild chuckle.  
"Well it sure sounds like a lot of fun" he said smiling softly and was already looking forward to spending time with them all together.  
"Right, Sanada?" the blueness ask as he turned to the caped teen.  
Sanada was looking at the card in his hand. It was black with a lot of neon colours and silver. The motive on the card was a haunted western-styled house with a ghost flying out of the window.  
Beyondbelief the vice-captain actually had been quieted for a while now while they other had talked about this Halloween party they had been invited to.  
"It's 92,5 percent probability that Genichirou never had been to a party before" said Yanagi amused. Sanada glared at his friend.  
"I bet! Who wanna a stuck-up person to ruin the fun at their party?" Akaya boldly stated.  
"AKAYA! 300 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL! NOW!" Sanada yelled at his kohei, who seemed to realize what he had just said and didn't hesitate when he saw the angry look in Sanada's eyes. Even though he believed it was unfair to make him run that much!  
"I see, there is some to true to it" Yukimura said with a sly smile as he watched Akaya started to run his laps. Sanada looked at the others of Rikkaidai Tennis Club and told them to start training, before he started himself.

A couple of days later the day had to come.

Niou and Yagyu started decorate inside the house, as Jackel took care of the outside. Mauri used the kitchen to make the sweets, food and the most disgusting-looking drinks. Niou and Yagyu was pleased about letting the two of them helping, because everything was ready just in time and they were pretty sure that if they were going to do it themselves it would probably wouldn't had done it in time.  
Their guests was beginning to gather in front of the house.

The house looked great for the party. It was decorated with lots of pumpkins, cats and spider webs. There was no light in the house, only small candle light dimmed in each room, so the house wouldn't be too dark to walk around in. Songs of slow and horrifying music was playing in the background to make the last piece fall into place.  
Yanagi was dressed like a mad scientist. Long white doctor coat with pockets. He had used face paint, since his face was had a sick light green colour and black gloves on his hands. Black pants and white shirt with a black tie. The Dataman was pleased with himself for picking this kind of outfit and meant it was suited.  
Yukimura looked more pale that normally, hopeful because of the make-up. He was dressed formally with a black shirt, white west and black pants with belts around his legs. On his head there were a pair of brown horns and a fake pointy ears. It was kinda hard to see that they were fake, thanks for the time he had used on preparing. He too was pleased with the result and was hoping that the others would agree with him.  
Lastly there was Sanada. He didn't wanted admit it, but he had Yanaji and Yukimura helping him for picking out a outfit. The two of them wasn't in doubt of what would be suitable for him.  
A zombie samurai.  
Sanada was not amused about the thought. Not that he was about the whole party thing anyway, but ended up agreeing and let them dress him up.  
"TARUNDORU!"  
The three of them turned their head to see an awful familiar yellow uniform.  
There was a big grin on Akaya's face. He had dressed up as the one thing that he thought truly was to fear. His vice-captain, Sanada Genichirou.  
Yanagi and Yukimura looked away as they tried to suppress their laugh. Even thought it was hard not to.  
"Hey! You are not suppose to laught! I don't like laughter! I don't like fun! I will make you run more laps than you ever had ran in your life! Tarundoru!" Akaya said trying imitated Sanada's voice, which made Yanagi and Yukimura laugh for real. Akaya grinned proudly and arrogant, fixing the black cap.  
Sanada was turning red from anger... and embarrassment. Noted to himself to make Akaya's training much more harsh that he wouldn't be able to speak more than one letter at the time. He was about to scold Akaya until there was nothing left of him, but fortunately, for Akaya, the door opened after the last comment and a vampire was coming out of the door. It was Yagyu dressed up, looking like a true gentleman taking from older times of England. The four of them was all together wondering if it truly was Yagyu or the silver haired trickster dressed up as Yagyu being a gentleman vampire. It would be a new one, but it wouldn't be too surprising it turned out to be true.  
"Greetings my friends and welcome to this humble house" the vampire said as a true gentleman and bowed for his guests.  
"Now please follow me inside, if you dare that is"  
he smiled daring as he lift his arm, showing them inside of the scary house.  
Yanagi, Akaya (trying not to get in reach of Sanada after his performance), Yukimura and Sanada entered the house.


End file.
